Enzo Lao Hu(Larenzo Pickens)
note: Be sure to hover over any BLUE LINKS or click them for further information on the current subject CURRENT SEXUAL THREAT STATUS: -Anal cavities of the GENERAL POPULATION are at a low-medium risk around this individual. Use caution. -Anal cavities of those with unique orientations''' trannies''' are at an EXTREME RISK around this individual.' Carry mace at all times.' ABOUT Larenzo is also known as Enzo',' Dildoman, FriEnzo, Tranny Hunter, Pickle Diddler, Poop Chaser, Sodomy Master, Anal Prober, Intestine Fisher, Colon Tapper, Backdoor Enzo, Rectal Driller, Nipple Tenderizer, among many other sexual and equally disturbing/twisted names. According to some unverifiable sources, he is one of the funniest and smartest members to ever exist, also being one of the original and nicest members of the first official BossBlade group on Facebook. Being one of the most active members in the group, you can always find him kissing Christy's feet or simply waddling creeping around with his extreme one-sided politeness. Most people tend to find temselves arguing with him or just bringing up awkward comments he's posted before that prove his notorious sexual deviations. He fervently denies them to death, although most know he's just furiiously fapping away at his surprise penis collection while attempting to disprove the obvious evidence. He is widely known for his unique''' strange anime obsessons ' coupled with his endless ccomment and post self-liking. Some believe this is an attempt to gather attention while others just know he rarely gets any likes so he finds the need to stroke his ego by liking his own stuff. Fetishes In the last months group members have been the unfortunate and unwilling witnesses of his transformation as he methodically comes out of the closet. Some say that in the summer of 2013 Enzo had an otherworldly experience on the Internet after visiting a pornographic website that contained transexual content . From within, like an alien chestburster came forth his old tranny passion. Breasts, asses and surprise penises became the one thought to fiddle in his mind. From that moment he went on a rampage unlike any other-photos of furries and transexuals flooded the unfortunate group's album as Enzo's new sexual desires expanded like a fat man at a buffet. The origins of this disturbing behavior are currently unclear, although he has hinted to an early adolescence tranny porn watching spree. Famous Quotes and other insight into Enzo's disturbing mind '"I'm not sure what you guys find wrong about trannies. Just because you dip your penis into a man's butthole while you''' fiddle with their nips it doesn't mean I am gay." : ''-On homosexuality and denial'' : "I got trannies, crossdressers, gays, lesbos, furries, pansexuals, hermaphrodites, people who changed genders and so on added. Just now hit me, they're all white." : ''-Enzo on his sudden racial fetish discovery'' : "Erm... I really like nipples. " : -''When asked about his wet dreams'' : "I TOLD YOU IT'S ALL DICK. BUT NOOO, NO ONE LISTENED." : ''-Explaining his sexual history to people shocked about his preferences'' "Let me snort koolaid out of your asscrack." : ''-On drug addiction and fetishes'' "You're a fucking faggot." : ''-Larenzo on mirror talk'' : "I never get a no from an older tranny, it's always a... 'You're way to young .'" : ''-On being rejected'' : "I don't break vaginas, I keep my lyrics up to par.~ Hear my words on this beat? I'd rather break butts ." : ''-Enzo trying to rap'' : "I see, seems lazy and uncreative, but if it works why not I guess." : ''-On using daily objects on his sexcapades'' : "COCKS. ASS. BALLS." : ''-On priorities'' ' "FUCK. ASS. COCK."' : ''-More priorities'' " I can't freestyle, I'll try it though, I'm sick and stuff . Ass! I wonder why? UGN! I wonder why? UGN I wonder why? UGN! I wonder why normal sex always gotta be bad? Negative tranny thoughts spawning always making me sad. Why can't we bang good? Be something positive. I (mumble jumble) I don't care at my crib. Why did the butt stop?That kinda messed me up. ''' '''But I can keep going, I can keep my dildo up. Trynna do the right thing trynna keep my trannies right. I'm a beast with my friends cuz I always keep it tight. BESTIALITY! Got anal beads inside like brotha I don't even care. I'll wear them anywhere, don't care if people stare. Look at me, I got weird hair, what you gonna do? My butt's down here, tell me what you wanna do? Got something to say, let me get it hard from you. Got so much o's in my butt-o-x, got all these beads. Don't worry if you see me, I don't pack heat but just butt meat. But I fight with my tits knock you out, DING DING! Call me Mike Tyson man, cause imma be king. I can rap, I can rock, I can do it all sides. I can do it at the same time, listem to me rhyme. While I play the Guitar, gotta get a better car. Cuz man I'm a rap and I'm a cock star." : ''-More in-depth rapping'' "There is a video of me getting my ass beat in..." : ''-On the availability of sexual videos of his online'' "...and the one(video) where I was in a headlock , Oh my gowd everyone kept talking about it...... I was famous for a few days" : ''-Continuning on subject of previous sexual exploits, including the problems with blowjobs and braces and ensuing popularity among his peers'' : "That's nasty. I'd rather be with 100 shemales" : ''-When questioned about having sex with a woman'' "You know me lol, shouldn't be surprised." : ''-On his obvious sexual deviations'' "Large boobs, big butt, surprise penis." : ''-What he wants for his birthday'' "My butthole is a black hole that sucks in anything." : ''-Enzo describing the disturbing plot of his homemade movie'' "Fornicating at Wal Mart has confirmed that old trannies ALWAYS talk about weather. ''I literally have a conversation about weather with like 20 different while having sex every day lol. '' Also middle aged black / white trannies are funny af, they say the strangest things. ''' '''One old dude with a huge beard said he used to have his beard like my crotch hair." : ''-Enzo on his imaginary sexual exploits'' : "He even did it with my phone, now I know not to trust him alone with my stuff." : ''-On sexual toys used on him '' "Porn is pretty disgusting, and it's pretty hot beating off to a girl''' tranny I can actually talk to."' : ''-On masturbation preferences "Because I'm not afraid to say gay things?" : ''-Being questioned about his sexuality'' ''"''I have no idea what my anus is actually like lol.' : ''-When asked to tell a lie'' "Lol, beat the shit out of bad guys with a dildo?" : ''-Daydreaming a new hobby'' "My best friend saw something furry while going through my computer for idk what reason, now he wont stfu about it. " : ''-Confessing his undying lust for furries after his friend found over 5GBs worth of homemade furry porn in his computer'' : "Shoulda been longer though. :c" : ''-On small dildos'' : "WE TIGHT LIKE DAT." : ''-Enzo on tight anuses'' "Those were dark times." : ''-On exploring anuses'' : "I don't wanna get laid lol." : ''-His feelings after imagining trying straight sex'' :